


Church of your Heart

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet Post- Reichenbach, John's POV, Sherlock's graveyard, based on a song by Roxette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church of your Heart

_Can't we leave the world outside  
Just for a while? Just for a while?_  
  
This is a place full of peace ... Do you like these flowers? We are now in late spring and I thought that these beautiful yellow daisies could bring a little 'of joy. I do not mind coming here every day, I thought it could never be possible . Do not even try to keep me away from here. Not a single day!  
  
 _Spend some time, you and I  
Under this bright glorious sky_  
  
I am packing all your stuff up at your place, our place. Much has been done. I put your microscope in its box. Its original box. Mrs. Hudson has found it in her basement. I never would have believed it possible! But in her cellar, you know, you can find everything...  
  
 _Step inside, lay yourself down  
Just for a while, rest for a while_  
  
Packing your stuff up is a real pain in the ass. You’ve always been so messy ... So, when I do this, my iPod turns into my most precious friend. The music helps me focus on the job, and helps me not to think. I'm trying to store everything as neatly as possible, for when you return...  
  
 _I can hear a thundering sound  
Beating inside when you're around_  
  
Oh, you know, I accidentally stumbled into this old _Roxette_ song... And, it’s   _live_. I did not even remember to have it downloaded on my iPod. Yes, I know exactly what you’d say! The hundredth love song in that typical, old fashion Eighties style! But, it tells things so true...  
  
 _It's been so long since I first saw you  
But I still love that smile in your eyes_  
  
It seems only yesterday that we met for the first time. You looked so distracted, so absorbed in your work. At first, I even thought I went unnoticed to your eyes. Your eyes ... So bright, so glittering ... Their image is still vivid in front of me, just as if you were here with me now. As if you'd ever gone.  
  
 _Yes it's true, right from the start  
I believed in the church of your heart_  
  
That's true. I have always believed in you. In your mind. In your heart. Because you, indeed, had a heart, how big or small it was. And the power of that heart  embraced me and took me under its wings, from the very start. Let's face it, you never liked to show this side of you to the world, I was one of the happy few. And I will always thank you for this. For taking my hand. For giving me a reason to live. For completing me.  
  
 _Pretty baby it's true, right from the start  
I believed in the church of your heart  
Yes it's you that make me be part of  
And I believe in the church of your heart  
In the church of your heart_  
  
Gotta go, now. But I'll see you tomorrow. It is a promise...


End file.
